


Personal Preference

by Adarian



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the infamous argument between the Disciple and Atton, the pair decide to confront the Jedi Exile about which of them she likes better. On route, they instead find Bao-Dur sneaking out of her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Preference

Atton was adjusting the radiation sensors when Mical had come in, looking slightly nervous.

"Do you know if Miss Surik is awake? He asked. "There is something I wish to ask her but she sleeps so poorly, I do not wish to disturb her."

"Look, bub," Atton said, turning to face him angrily. "Your little act being all noble and so sensitive is wearing thin."

"Excuse me?" Mical asked.

"You're always lurking around her," Atton said, "but she's not interested in men like you. She doesn't like people who pretend to be so high and mighty. She likes honest men, real guys."

"Like you?" Mical laughed. "An honest man?"

"She knows what she's getting with me. And we were doing just fine before you showed up, pretending to be a big hero."

"Do you really think she would favour you over me?" Mical asked, starting to get annoyed. "If you truly think she prefers you, let us ask her right here and now. Let us get this over with, fiend, before it turns unpleasant."

"I thought you didn't want to disturb her," Atton mocked.

"If she has not stirred already, our arguing clearly would have woken her. Her bunk is only a few feet down the hall. Let us end this, Rand."

The two men squabbled on their way to her door, both freezing as it slid open. They both heard a quiet giggle and Bao-Dur exited, smiling dreamily. Surik stepped out of her room, wrapped in a soft robe. She kissed Bao-Dur softly and he stroked her cheek. She grinned.

Her two admirers looked to each other in panic before attempting to sneak away without being seen. Surik spotted them and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay, guys?" She asked kindly.

"Everything's fine," Mical squeaked.

"Just great," Atton echoed.

Bao-Dur blushed slightly before heading to his own bunk. Surik tried not to grin before going back into her own room.

"We never speak of this to anyone," Mical whispered.

Atton agreed, "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest that everyone play KOTOR II once as female just so they can enjoy everyone in the galaxy being in love with you. 
> 
> I will also never stop being in love with Bao-Dur.


End file.
